Eddie and Jamie: The Honeymoon
by devildog3479
Summary: Newlyweds Eddie and Jamie Reagan embark on their honeymoon to Costa Rica. What will they experience and see while there?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the new story involving our favorite couple from Blue Bloods. Great season opener. Looks like this one is going to be great. Hope you enjoy the honeymoon story. Next offical update to my Blue Bloods Universe will probably be late Friday or Saturday. Hope you enjoy this installment, and as always please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Blue bloods, nor the characters. Story was created for the solely for the entertainment of the readers.**

 **Eddie and Jamie: The Honeymoon**

 **Arrival in Paradise**

 **The Williamsburg Hotel**

 **Brooklyn, New York**

The elevator dinged and Eddie and Jamie walked off the elevator and towards the lobby to check out. As they approached the front desk, they noticed Carla waiting for them in one of the chairs in the lobby. She sighed as she got up. "Took you two long enough. I was about to call your room."

"Sorry. We had to make sure we had everything." Jamie answered as he kissed his mother in law on the cheek. He parked the luggage cart by his wife and mother in law and walked to the front desk, and handed in the keys, and got the receipt for the room. He nodded his thanks and walked back. "All set."

"Excellent. I will just have the valet bring the car around." Carla answered as they walked towards the entrance to the hotel. "Baby where is your wedding dress?"

"Right here mom." Eddie answered pointing to the bag that was hanging from the luggage cart. As they walked outside Eddie wrapped her arm around Jamie as the valet went to go get Carla's car. "So excited for this trip. I am glad we are going."

"So am I." Jamie answered as he kissed the top of his wife's head. He reached over and patted the computer bag. "Everything is in there. Hopefully there are no major delays ahead of us."

"Where are you kids connecting out of? Carla asked as the valet brought the car up and opened up the trunk.

Jamie wheeled the luggage cart over and started to put things in the trunk with the help of the valet. "Miami."

"Nice." Eddie answered as she climbed into the backseat of her mom's car. She waited as Jamie and Carla climbed in after tipping the valet. "So are we flying into the capital or one of the other cities?"

"Closest airport that can take the plane which isn't too far from the hotel." Jamie answered as Carla pulled the car out of the hotel and towards the road that would take them to LaGuardia. "What airline Jamie?'

"American thanks." Jamie answered as he turned around and looked at Eddie who had a smile on her face. "What has you all smiles?"

"Just thinking about the next few days with my new husband." Eddie answered with a large smile on her face.

Carla blushed as she continued towards the freeway.

 **LaGuardia International Airport**

 **Queens, New York**

Carla pulled up to the curb for the drop off and popped the trunk as Eddie and Jamie climbed out of the vehicle. They collected their luggage minus the wedding dress which Carla was going to go have cleaned. Jamie and Eddie said their good byes with hugs and kisses before walking towards the curbside check in. It wasn't overly busy, so it only took a few minutes for them to get up to the person who was checking them in. They each had their ID's out as the man took the information from Jamie. "Honeymoon huh?"

"Yes sir." Jamie answered as he and Eddie smiled as the man took their luggage weighed it, put the baggage take on it and handed Jamie the tickets. "Thank you."

"No problem sir, you have a fun trip." The man answered with a large smile on his face.

Jamie and Eddie took their carryon bags and walked into the terminal and headed towards security whose line was lengthy but not overly bad. It took them just about 10 minutes before they were cleared through the checkpoint and heading towards their gate. They had about an hour to kill before their flight left, and since they were not hungry, they stopped by a newspaper stand to browse around before they had to be at their gate.

Eddie browsed through the magazines as Jamie came over after he had finished looking around the store himself. "Find anything you like?"

Eddie shook her head. "No, but really wasn't looking. Figure I just purchase a movie in flight."

Jamie smiled and pulled her into him and kissed the top of her head. "Come on and besides some of the in flight entertainment is free."

"Oh never mind then." Eddie answered with a smirk on her face as they walked out of the store.

Jamie looked at her with a smirk on his face as well as they continue to walk towards their gate. A few minutes later they settled in for the wait to board their flight on their way to Costa Rica.

 **The Westin Golf Resort and Spa**

 **Playa Conchal, Costa Rica**

The shuttle pulled up to the lobby entrance of the hotel. A valet came over and opened the door to the shuttle and nodded to Jamie and Eddie as they climbed out. "Welcome to The Westin Golf Resort and Spa."

"Thank you." Both Jamie and Eddie replied as their bags were unloaded from back of the shuttle and handed to them.

As they walked in and headed towards the front desk where a bright and friendly woman was at. She smiled at the couple. "Welcome to The Westin Golf Resort and Spa. Who do we have checking in?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Jamie Reagan." Jamie said with a smile on his face. They were tired, since been on the go and flights for the past ten hours. He felt Eddie place her arm through his as he handed over his id, to the girl. "Everything good?"

"Yes Mr. Reagan, everything is in order." The girl behind the desk said with smile. She typed on the computer and sent something to the printer. "Alright Mr. Reagan, you have the premium junior suite. Your deposit was already taken care of, and Manuel will show you to your room. I hope you and your wife enjoy your honeymoon here."

"Thank you." Both Eddie and Jamie answer with smiles as the girl hands Jamie the room key. They see their luggage and the staff member with it waiting for them. They start to follow him as he begins to explain the nature of the hotel and all the amenities provided.

"We also have our own beach access, along with eco-tourism packages to go and see the variety of the parks, and wildlife here in Costa Rica." Manuel the man who was taking them to their room stated. He turned around and looked at Eddie and Jamie. "The resort also has a resident spider monkey that wonders the grounds. We call him Torres."

Jamie and Eddie smiled and chuckled a little bit as they approached their room. Manuel took out his key and opened the door and took the bags inside and set them on the bed in the bedroom. He walked out and saw Eddie and Jamie taking in the room. The room had a closed in balcony with a separate living room. They were just looking at the sight. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Jamie shook his head and walked over and tipped the man who nodded and left the two newlyweds to themselves. Jamie looked at his wife who was on the balcony taking in the sight of the resort and area. "You like it babe?"

Eddie turned and smiled at him as she raced towards him and jumped into his arms. She kissed him as she wrapped her legs around him. The kiss broke a moment later. She put her forehead on his. "If we order something from room service, can you have them deliver it in about an hour."

"Why wait, when we could…" Jamie started to say, but Eddie dropped to the floor and dragged him towards the bedroom. "Oh in that case, I can hold off for a while."

Eddie smiled as she pulled Jamie into the bedroom, where he shut the door.

 **Additional note: That wraps up the first installment in this story. Up next, Eddie and Jamie hit the beach to enjoy the white sands of Costa Rica, and also explore the local life.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So sorry for the delay everyone. Schedule fell a little behind due to looking for a new place to live. My next blue bloods story has been pushed back at least a week. Hopefully sooner. Here is the latest update to the Honeymoon story. I hope you enjoy the latest update here. So as always please read and review. Thank you.**

 **Seaside Paradise and a massage**

 **The Westin Golf Resort and Spa**

 **Playa Conchal, Costa Rica**

Jamie stirred as his body clock seemed to tell him it was later than it was. He picked up his watch and looked at it. It was closer to 9 in the morning in New York, but for them it was closer to 7 where they were. He sighed and rolled back into the naked form of his wife. She moved closer to the warmth of him as he draped his arm over her. "We're on our honeymoon Reagan. No reason to get up."

"Wasn't planning on it." Jamie answered as he trailed a string of kisses from the back of her neck down her shoulder blades. He loved it when Eddie shivered when he did that. "Like you said it's our honeymoon."

Eddie smiled as her eyes remained closed as she felt her husband's lips start to trail down her spine. She slowly turned over and put her arms around him. She looked at Jamie who was smiling at her. "Well don't stop now Reagan."

Jamie chuckled and nodded as he went on to accommodate his wife's request. Two hours later, the pair freshly showered, walked into the hotel restaurant to try the breakfast. Jamie went to grab fruit, scrambled eggs, and wheat toast, while Eddie filled up her plate with eggs, bacon, fruit, and assortment of local pastries. They found coffee, and juice were waiting for them at their table. As they settled in, Eddie looked out and smiled at the sight. "What a beautiful location."

Jamie nodded his agreement. He then looked at how his wife who was glowing with excitement. He took her hands. "I am glad you like it. What would you like to do today?"

Eddie smiled and nodded. "Well I would like to visit the beach today, and maybe do a couple's massage, that I read they have here."

"When did you find time to read about that?" Jamie asked with a grin on his face.

"While you were in the bathroom last night after round 4." Eddie answered with a smirk on her face.

Jamie's face went red, but he kissed her hands. "Deal."

After breakfast, they returned to their room and got ready to head down to the beach. Jamie was waiting for Eddie in the living room area with his flip flops, sunscreen and his phone. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to see Eddie in a form fitting v neck black bathing suit. Jamie quickly closes his mouth which he realized was open. "Uh, when did you get that?"

"Oh this. It was gift at the bridal shower from a friend of mine." Eddie said with a smile on her face. She loved it when whatever she wore always made Jamie's drop. She walked on over and grabbed his hand. "Come on stud. I want to get a good spot."

Jamie nodded and followed his wife out of the room. Ten minutes later they were walking out onto the beach. It was busy but not overly crowded. They found a spot halfway in between the water and the tree line of the hotel, and about a quarter to the left of where they came onto the beach. Jamie laid out the towels for them to lay on and set down the sunscreen and phone next to them. Eddie smiled as she took in the sight. "Water looks inviting babe."

Jamie looked up and saw it. "Yeah it does. Let me put sunscreen on you, and you can do me."

"I did this morning." Eddie answered with a smile. She gave Jamie a quick kiss on the lips to stop Jamie from speaking. She smiled as she picked up the lotion and handed it to him. "Put some on me will you."

Jamie nodded and put the lotion on his hands and applied it to her. Covering the shoulders and exposed part of her back and down her legs. He handed the lotion to her where she finished applying it to herself. She then spun Jamie around and applied the lotion to him in the spots he couldn't reach before handing it back to Jamie where he finished apply the remainder himself. After which they hid their cellphones in a spot with their stuff that they only would know about, and walked hand in hand down to the water. The Pacific was slightly cooler than what they were used to but as they waded in they quickly became acclimatize to it and went about enjoying the water and each other. The waves were cresting about four to five feet at the 30 yards they were from shore, but they didn't mind. Eddie swam over and wrapped herself around her husband. "Jamie, this is perfect. Its paradise."

Jamie nodded his agreement as he moved them closer to shore. He kissed his wife as his feet touched the sandy bottom of the seabed. "Yeah I am definitely enjoying myself on the first day here."

Eddie smiled and dropped off him and grabbed his hand. "Come on babe."

"Where are we going?" Jamie asked as they started to come out of the water with her leading him.

Eddie smiled as she continued to lead them towards their stuff. She recovered their phones and proceeded to pull both of their towels together. She then grabbed the lotion and reapplied it again and handed it to Jamie who reapplied it to her back, before reapplying the lotion to him and having her reapply it to his back. She then sat down on the towel and patted to the space she created next to her. Jamie smiled and sat down, put on his sun glasses and laid back onto the towel with Eddie right next to him. She took his hand as they soaked up the sun a little bit.

A couple hours later, and two more times in the ocean, along with a little bit more soaking up the tropical sun, Eddie and Jamie walked into their room. They dropped the towels in the bin provided for beach towels before heading to the bathroom to rinse off the salt water and get ready for lunch. They decided to order in some burgers and fries to their room before they would go for their massages. Jamie was wheeling the room service cart in after tipping the man who brought it up. "Eddie lunch is here."

"Be right out." Eddie called from the bedroom. She walked out in hip hugging shorts, and a tank top the clung to her body. She smiled as Jamie was staring at her. "What? I have worn this before."

Jamie nodded. "I know you have but for strangest reason, the rings on your finger makes you even hotter."

"Oh, nice one Reagan." Eddie said with a grin as she came over and gave him a kiss before grabbing her plate and taking it to the table. "Where's the beer?"

Jamie picked up a couple bottles from the bucket on the room service cart and brought them to the table opening them and setting them down in front of Eddie who had already taken a big bite out of her burger. "So we have a couple massage appointment?"

Eddie smiled and nodded. "Right after lunch baby. It will do us both some good."

Jamie nodded in agreement as he took a bite out of his burger. He moaned in delight at the taste. "This is a really good burger."

"Yeah it is." Eddie answered with a smile as she set the burger down and picked up the bottle of beer. She saw Jamie do the same thing. "Here's to us Mr. Reagan."

"Here's to us Mrs. Reagan." Jamie answered with them clinking the bottles together. They had a drink before turning their attention back to their lunch. As they finished Jamie gathered up the plates and set them on the cart before rolling it out in the highway. As he came back in, he sees Eddie grabbing her phone and purse. "You ready?"

"Yep. I have your phone in my purse." Eddie stated as she started towards the door. She saw the look on his face. "I know there is a safe, but for some reason, I feel safer with the stuff with us."

Jamie shrugged his shoulders as he took her hand. They walked out and headed down to the main lobby and took hallway that lead to the spa. A few minutes later they arrived at the spa and walked up to the desk. Eddie took the lead. "Mr. and Mrs. Reagan, for a couples massage."

"Yes, welcome Mrs. Reagan." The girl behind the counter said with a large smile. She pointed to the door way. "You are checked in. If you proceed through the door, you and your husband will be escorted to room where you will receive your massage."

"Thank you." Both Jamie and Eddie answered. They left the desk hand in hand and walked through the door where they met their escort who took them to their room. Once inside the room they were directed to two separate rooms where they would change.

Ten minutes later, they were on the tables being given their massages. Eddie moaned as her masseuse found some knots in her back. Jamie groaned as well as his masseuse found knots herself. "You have some knots here in the small of your back. Can you feel that?"

"Oh yeah." Jamie groaned as the masseuse worked the knots out. "Comes from wearing a vest eight hours a day."

"And sitting down in a car for long periods of time too." Eddie also added in with a groaned as she turned her head towards her husband with a smirk. "Well me, maybe not so much you."

Jamie turned his head and returned the smirk. "I get out a bit on patrol."

"Half a tour don't count." Eddie replied with a smirk but she also winked at her husband. She saw him smile back at her. She loved it when Jamie smiled at her. It made her heart jump every time. "And that half of a tour is for coffee and doughnuts."

They both shared a laugh as the masseuses also smiled at the comment.

 **Additional note: Next update, Our favorite couple takes a visit to the jungles of Costa Rica. Stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone. Here is the latest update to the honeymoon story for Eddie and Jamie. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the others. Maybe a little shorter, but still just as good. So I hope you enjoy and as always please leave reviews. Thnak you.**

 **Rainforest Adventure**

 **The Westin Golf Resort and Spa**

 **Playa Conchal, Costa Rica**

"Seriously babe, I don't mind doing Eco tourism, but can't we just do a drive through thing?" Eddie asked her husband who was lacing up his shoes. "I just don't feel like getting soaked while walking through the jungle."

Jamie chuckled as he walked over and took her in his arms. "We won't just be walking babe. There are other activities as well like zip lining."

"Well that sounds like fun." Eddie answered as she smiled at him. "What else is there to do?"

"Well there is a bridge to go see some beautiful waterfalls, observation stands up in the trees." Jamie said to her as he kissed her lightly on the lips. "Besides, I brought jackets for us in case it rains anyway."

"My husband the boy scout." Eddie smirked at him. She started towards the door grabbing her bag and her phone. "Well come on Jamie. The rain forest adventure is waiting."

Jamie shook his head and started to follow his wife towards the door making sure he had everything before walking out the door. He took his wife's hand and they headed down to the lobby. As they walked to the lobby they met up with others who were on the same tour on they were on. The vehicles came to the lobby and everyone piled in and the vehicles took off. It took a little over an hour for the vehicles to arrive at the national park where the people will take their tours.

Jamie and Eddie climbed out of the van and followed the group to the reception area where a ranger was waiting for them. "Welcome to Palo Verde National Park. A couple things. The ranger station is open till sunset, and the shuttles will be returning at five for those that are returning to your hotel. There is a variety of options for you to take to visit the park, but I must remind you, that there are wild animals here, and you are in their environment, so please take pictures, but try not to interfere. Questions?"

There were none, so the ranger smiled and wished everyone a good time at the park. Eddie took Jamie's hand and looked at him. "What would you like to do?"

Jamie looked about and saw a map. He led them over to them and looked it over. "There's a research station not far from here that we can look at, then we can do the boat tour."

"Sounds good, because it seems like a lot of the people are doing the boat tour right away." Eddie stated to the large groups heading down towards the dock.

Jamie nodded and grabbed Eddie's hand and started towards the research station with a small group heading that way. It took about 20 minutes but they arrived, and went about to look at the different aspects of the research station. There were different groups of scientist taking samples of animals and explaining to the people that were there what their main goal was. At one station was a small howler monkey on the table. The scientist looked at Jamie and Eddie. Eddie had a look of concern on her face. "What are you checking the monkey out for?"

The young scientist smiled at Eddie. "She is alright. And we are taking samples and comparing how the animals fare at different times of the year. Since we are in the rainy season, there is a variety and abundance of food, so we want to see what she eats, and how she gets her water?"

"And what have you found out?" Jamie asked.

The young scientist smiled at Jamie. "They monkeys move to the variety of marshes that survive the dry season for food and water, but during the wet season they migrate between 4 and 10 mile range from their main home. It is quite interesting."

"Thank you." Eddie and Jamie tell the scientist as they move on. They see a different variety of animals within the research station from deer, birds, monkeys, insects, lizards, and even a couple of crocodiles.

They spent about an hour at the research station before heading down to the dock and catching a river tour. It is less crowd at this time, so they catch the very next tour boat. Their guide Jose takes them on a cruise up the river located within the park. He looks out on the banks and the trees. "Since it is the rainy season, the trees are more in bloom than they would be, so the animals have more cover from not only predators but us as well."

The small joke gets people laughing. He then points out to the right side of the boat. "If you look to your right, there are American crocodiles on shore warming themselves in the sunlight. These reptiles must maintain a constant body temperature because they are cold blooded, so many times you can see these reptiles on shore sunny themselves to warm up or swimming to cool themselves off. But they also are very dangerous and have a tremendous grip when latching on to prey, so please keep all hands and feet inside the boat at all times."

Eddie leaned into Jamie. "Defintley not the place for a skinny dip."

Jamie smirked at his wife and kissed the top of her head. "You got that one right."

Their tour guide looked about and slowed the boat down. "If you look to your left, we have the American Spider Monkey and his troop down at the riverbank drinking and forging for food."

Eddie looked and sighed with heart as she spotted the animals along the river bank. "Aww babe look. They are like our family back in New York."

Jamie put his arm around his wife and chuckled and pointed. "And that one looks like Danny."

Eddie laughed as well. "I can see the resemblance."

Eddie pulled out her phone and snapped her 40th picture of the day and admired the photo. "Does look like him when he makes that face at dinner."

Jamie and Eddie shared a laugh as the tour continued on. By the time that the shuttles had returned at 5 that evening, Jamie and Eddie were tired. They had seen the research station, taken the river cruise, hike for a little bit along the trails before climbing into the van. Most of the group was returning with them to the hotel. As the van took off, Eddie and Jamie put their heads together and dozed on the way back to the hotel.

As they arrived back at the hotel, Eddie and Jamie climbed out of the shuttle and started towards the restaurant. They were hungry. Eddie smiled at Jamie. "Feed me Reagan. Your wife is hungry."

"You're always hungry babe." Jamie said with a smirk on his face.

"Because looking this good and keeping up with you needs a lot of energy." Eddie replied with a large smile on her face. As they arrived at the restaurant and waited to be seated she leaned into her husband. "So tomorrow is?"

"Beach, then take in the sights of the local community tomorrow if you are up for it." Jamie said with a smile on his face.

"Just try and keep up with me tomorrow babe." Eddie answered as she took his hand and led them in the restaurant as Eddie smiled at her husband.

"Oh I will tomorrow." Jamie answered as they arrived at the table.

Eddie and Jamie gave each other a quick kiss before focusing on their dinner for that day.

 **Additional note: I hope you enjoyed this update as much as I have writing it. Hope you enjoyed it. in the next update, our favorite couple sees the local sights and sounds. Hope you enjoyed. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is the latest update to the honeymoon story. Only a couple more updates now. Hope you are all enjoying this story. So as always thank you for the read, views and follows, and as always please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Enjoying the Local Culture and Date Night**

 **The Westin Golf Resort and Spa**

 **Playa Conchal, Costa Rica**

Eddie waited in the living room area of their hotel room for her husband to finish getting dressed. She sighed as she looked at her watch. "Hurry up Reagan, or we won't make our reservations."

"Geez babe, I'm coming hold on." Jamie called out from door way. He walked to the table and grabbed his wallet and cellphone. He was dressed in slacks, collared shirt and nice shoes. "All set."

"Great about time. I'm hungry." Eddie said standing up and showing off the black dress that came to mid thighs and high heels. She chuckled as Jamie eyed her over. "Later Reagan, because right now, your wife is hungry."

"What else is new?" Jamie said with a chuckle that had Eddie chuckling as well. He offered his arm to his wife which she gladly accepted and they walked out of the room. "Spencer told me about this place we are heading tonight."

"When was Spencer here in Costa Rica?" Eddie asked as they walked towards the lobby to catch the shuttle to the town of Tamarindo.

Jamie smiled at his wife. "A year ago when his firm sent him down here for a conference on new international extradition and prisoner transfer laws."

"Lucky." Eddie replied as they arrived at the lobby and started towards the van that was running a few other people to the town. "What is this place?"

"Called the El Be-Tamarindo Beach Club. He says they have some of the best food." Jamie answered as they climbed into the van with the other patrons. "Plus we can see a bit of the local life, and go dancing."

"Now you are speaking my language." Eddie answered with a grin on her face.

They had spent the day going to the beach, and exploring the small town that the Hotel was near before deciding on what their plans for the evening would be, and someone at the hotel take the shuttle into Tamarindo to explore the community, along with the restaurants, and bars. Forty-five minutes later the van dropped them off near the center of the city, and the driver stated what times he would return for pickups back to the hotel. Eddie and Jamie noted this and started down the streets to head towards the restaurant that their friend Spencer recommended.

Fifteen minutes later they sat arrive at the restaurant and were seated at their table that overlooked the beach and the ocean. Their server came over and gave them the recommendations as well as the menus. Eddie gazed at her menu. "Can I start off with a margarita please?"

"Oh course ma'am." The server answered Jamie's request. She then turned to Jamie. "And for you sir?"

"I'll take a beer, imported if you got it." Jamie stated with a smile on his face.

"Yes sir, be right back." The server answered with a slight bow of the head and moved off.

Eddie looked at her husband and then back to her menu with a smirk. "SO much for trying the local cultural."

Jamie smirked back. "Well next time I will."

Eddie chuckled as she looked over her menu. "I think I will try the mahai steak."

"You do know that is fish right?" Jamie said to his wife with a smile on her face.

"It is." Eddie answered with a smirk. She set the menu down on the table. "Yes I know its fish dear, I would like to try something different."

Jamie nodded his head in agreement. "How about if we spilt that and try the local ribeye that we can split?"

Eddie looked at her husband and leaned across the table and put her hand on his forehead. "Not running a fever. You ok?"

Jamie smirked at his wife as their server came back over. They placed their orders and took each other's hand and enjoyed the sun setting over the ocean. Eddie sighed as she watched her husband look out over the ocean. If someone had told her she would have married the love of her life after everything that had happen to her in her life, she would have laughed, but Jamie and all the Reagans didn't judge her by what her father did. They had accepted her as a member of the family very early and it made her very happy. She picked up her hand holding Jamie's and kissed it. He looked away from the beach and at his wife with curiosity. "What was that for?"

"Nothing. Just love you very much." Eddie replied with a large smile on her face.

"Love you very much too." Jamie replied leaning over the table and gave her a light kiss. "You are the only person in the world for me that has ever challenged me on everything. It's one of the things that made me fall in love with you."

"Aww you are a big softie Reagan." Eddie answered with a smile on her face. She grabbed his cheeks and gave him a deep kiss. She released him as the server came over with the tray of food and a big smile on her face. "When you get a chance, bring some shots of tequila too?"

The server nodded with a smile on her face as she set the food down and plates before leaving the couple to enjoy their dinner. They each tried the different foods on the plate which included potatoes, rice, vegetables. Thirty minutes later they paid their check agreeing that the food was very good. They walked out of the restaurant and started down the street towards a bar and nightclub where they could spend dance a little bit. On the walk down the street they took in the sights of the town and the people who were walking on the street. The town was defintley setup for tourist, but they also saw the shops for the people of the city as well. They nodded, smiled and said hello to a large variety of people and looked at some of the local crafts. They still had a couple more days before they would fly back to New York, so they would hold off on buying gifts.

A half hour later they arrived at the bar and night club which wasn't packed yet, but starting to fill up. They found a spot for them to use. Eddie waited as Jamie walked up to the bar and signaled the bar tender. "Two local beers please."

The bar tender nodded and handed Jamie a couple of bottles, which Jamie paid for in cash before walking back to where his wife was waiting. She smiled as he handed her the beer. "Thank you babe."

"You're welcome." Jamie answered with a smile and kiss. He looked about the room. "Did anyone hit on you while I was gone?"

"No, and I wouldn't give them the reason too." Eddie said with a smile. She leaned and gave him a meaningful kiss. "You are my only one."

Jamie chuckled. "I know I am but you never know with drunken idiots."

Eddie chuckled as well. "You mean like that drunk 200 pound bar hopper my second night on the job."

Jamie burst out laughing. "I still couldn't believe he tried to hit on you as you put the cuffs on him."

Eddie shivered. ""I like to be cuffed." God I needed a shower after he said that to me."

Jamie came around and put his arms around her. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I like it when you cuff me."

"Damn and I forgot my cuffs." Eddie said with a chuckle as she put her head on his shoulder. "Well maybe when we get home babe, but for right now. Dance with me."

Jamie allowed his wife to take his hands and lead him on to the dance floor. Two hours later, and feeling happy and buzzed the young couple left the club heading towards the van pick up location to head back to hotel. There waiting was the van, and as of the moment they were the only ones heading back to the hotel. Forty five minutes later, as they walked into the room, Jamie set his phone down on the counter. "Babe are you up to watch a movie or…."

Eddie crashed into him pressing her lips to him and dragging him towards their bed. She broke the kiss momentarily. "Movie can wait. I just remembered something."

"Yeah what's that?" Jamie asked his wife with a big grin on his face.

"I did remember to pack my cuffs." Eddie answered with a sly smile on her face.

Jamie smiled big and picked up his wife and deposited her on the bed before settling down on top of her.

 **Additional Note: Next update will be the last update before the couple head back. Hope you enjoyed this update. Thank you.**


	5. Authors note

Due to impending impact of Hurricane Matthew there will be no update to my stories untill we have services are restored.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone. We made it through Hurricane Matthew in one piece and without major damage. So this is the latest update to the Honeymoon story. One more update after this. So thank you for all the prayers and thoughts. So enjoy the update and as always please read and review. Thank you.**

 **Last day in Paradise**

 **The Westin Golf Resort and Spa**

 **Playa Conchal, Costa Rica**

Jamie sat down on the towel and looked at his wife coming out of the water and heading towards him. He smiled at the sight of her in the black bikini that she wore the first time they came to the beach. He sat back on his elbows looking around and reminiscing about the past few days they had spent in Costa Rica. They had gone out to dinner, and dancing just a couple nights ago, then spent yesterday shopping in the town of Tamarindo before spending the evening enjoying a dinner in the town again before returning to the hotel for the evening. So today they had decided to spend the day on the beach before flying out tomorrow back to New York and their jobs. They both had graveyard shifts when they would get back, so they decided since their cars where at Frank's and Henry's house, they would sleep after Sunday dinner before returning to their apartment after their tour that following day. Of course that's if the family would let them get sleep before they headed out on tour.

Eddie arrived back at the towels and plopped down next to her husband and smiled at him. "What you thinking about babe?"

"You, us, everything." Jamie answered as he took her hands into his. He looked into her eyes and kissed her lightly. "I love you with everything I got Edit Reagan."

"I love you to Jamie Reagan." Eddie answered with a smile on her face before kissing him lightly back. She then punched him in the shoulder hard enough for him to grimace. "Never call me Edit again."

Jamie chuckled. "Yes dear."

"Good." Eddie answered with a chuckle as well. She laid back onto the towel and looked at him. "So what do we want to do with our last day in her in Costa Rica?"

"Well we could pack which would be the smart thing to do?" Jamie answered with a smile on his face as he laid back on his towel next to her. "Or we could go and visit the local shops again?"

"Or maybe try that zip line adventure?" Eddie answered with a devious smile on her face. She sat up on her elbows and looked out at the waves and the people on surf boards. "Or try surfing?"

"Or snorkeling?" Jamie answered with a devious smile of his own. He took her hand into his. "How about this? We each pick one thing to try, and then we call it a day because we have a early morning flight?"

"Deal." Eddie answered as she got up and headed towards the surf tossing a look over her shoulder at her husband. "Well come on Reagan, the wildlife is not going to wait for you to grab the mask."

Jamie chuckled as he got up and followed his wife to the water grabbing a mask from the booth before joining his wife in the water. They spent about an hour in the water looking watching the sea life that dotted the reef before exiting the water and heading back to the hotel. Eddie tossed a look over at her husband. She had contacted her mother earlier in the day with what she had planned for dinner tonight, and right before they walked down to the beach, Carla had called and informed her everything was set. So Eddie grinned as she took Jamie's hand as they approached their room. "Babe, do you mind if we went to the spa for one more massage, then I have a surprise for you."

Jamie looked at her but nodded. "Sure. Do you want to shower at the room?"

Eddie shook her head. "No. We can do it at the spa."

Jamie looked at his wife but nodded, wondering what she had planned. So they walked to the spa, where they showered, and walked to the massage room. They were given a massage that lasted about forty five minutes, after which they returned to the dressing rooms, and were given robes to which they wore back to their room. Once inside, Eddie turned to Jamie and gave him a kiss. "Now my dear, you go first into the bathroom and get ready."

"Okay, ready for what?" Jamie asked.

"You'll see." Eddie asked with a devious smile on her face. She saw his face with curiosity but she patted him on the shoulder. "It will be fine babe."

Jamie smiled knowing his wife was up to something, but decided to follow through on her request. He walked into the bathroom to get ready, while out in the living room area of their room, Eddie placed a call to the front desk and checked on the preparations. Satisfied to hear everything else was ready, she watched as Jamie came back into the bedroom, so she walked into the bedroom towards the bathroom. She stopped in front of him. "Good, now I would like to see you get dressed in that white shirt you brought with your khakis'."

Jamie thought about the ensemble and smiled. "Anything you want dear."

"Good. Now, I will only be a few minutes." Eddie answered before walking out into the bathroom. "Wait for me in the living room."

Jamie chuckled but did what he was told. He pulled out the outfit she wanted him in and changed into it, and walked out into the living room to wait for his wife. Eddie was true to her word. She applied her make-up and put on the dress that would knock Jamie's shocks off. She slid into her heels before walking and checked herself out in the mirror before walking out to the living room area. Jamie was on the terrace looking towards the ocean which he could make out just over the trees. He felt her presence and turned around, and his jaw nearly dropped. It was a red dress that fitted her perfectly with matching heels. She twirled for him. "You like?"

Jamie just nodded as he came over and cupped her cheeks and gave her a deep passionate kiss. "You look amazing."

"Thanks so do you." Eddie replied with a big smile on her face. She chuckled and grabbed his hand and lead him towards the door, where she grabbed her purse along the way. "Come on you great looking man. We have somewhere to be."

"Ok." Jamie said in surprised but he was enjoying this experience his wife was putting on. It took them 10 minutes but they were back down to the beach where a man waved to them. "Eddie where are we going?"

"You'll see." Eddie grinned as she hooked her arm through his. "I know it's our honeymoon, but I wanted to do something really special because you always do something really special for me."

"Babe you don't…" Jamie started to say as they arrived to the man who waved at them. He helped Jamie and Eddie into the motorized launch which he pushed off and started towards a larger boat off in the distance. "Eddie where are we going?"

"Just trust me Reagan, you'll love this." Eddie said as the boat neared what was now a described as a yacht. As the boat was near the yacht, a crewman jump in and tossed a line to another crewman who secured the boat before helping Jamie and Eddie out. "Thank you."

"You are welcome ma'am, and you are expected on the top deck." The crewman replied. He turned to the young and perky brunette crewman in a steward's uniform. "Jessica will take you topside."

"Thank you." Jamie answered as he grabbed his wife's hand and followed the young female towards the stairs. He turned to his wife. "Alright babe spill it. What are we doing on a yacht?"

"Just wait." Eddie answered with a smile. She turned and looked at Jamie. "Look my mom told me about a client of hers who would be down here before the wedding, and I thought for something special, you would like a chance to meet him."

Jamie was curious now, but as they arrived at the top deck, his mouth dropped. Rising to his feet was Derek Jeter and his new wife Hannah Davis Jeter. "You must be Edit and Jamie Reagan. Carla said you be in the area."

"Yes sir. I'm Edit, but I like to go by Eddie." Eddie replied as she shook their hands. She turned to her husband. "And this is my husband, Jamie Reagan."

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Jamie answered shaking their hands as well. "Ma'am."

"Please just call us Derek and Hannah." Derek answered with a grin on his face. Then it hit him. "Your Frank Reagan's youngest aren't you? The one that protected the child during the shoot out in Little Italy?"

Jamie nodded as Hannah grinned. "You are the one also that worked to diffuse the situation with the lady with knife in Harlem?"

Both Eddie and Jamie nodded with a smile on Eddie's face. Derek pointed to the chair next to him for Jamie to sit in. "I always loved hearing your father's stories, as well as other officer's stories."

"I have a few." Jamie answered with a grin on his face as he took a seat next to the Yankee great as the Hannah also asked Eddie about some of her experiences.

The next couple hours the couples talked about everything that every couple usually do, but for Jamie and Eddie, Derek Jeter and his wife Hannah were more interested in hearing the stories from Jamie and Eddie than talking about what they do. They asked questions on what can be done more to improve relations between the community and the police department. Both Hannah and Derek agreed with the answers stating that both the community itself and the department must come together to talk, take action, and air out the complaints. Hannah made a note of one the organizations that she supports remembers Jamie's name coming up in his because of his attempts to work with the community and keep kids and teenagers from falling into the trap of gangs, drugs and violence."

As the evening drew to a close, Derek and Hannah escorted Jamie and Eddie back down to wear the boat that was waiting to take Eddie and Jamie back ashore. Derek came over and shook Jamie's hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you Jamie."

"Please to meet you as well." Jamie answered with a smile on his face. He saw Derek get handed a bag. "What's that?"

"Oh well you said your family loves sports, and I figured your nephew might want one of these." Derek said with a smile pulling a signed ball out from the bag and handing it to Jamie. "Also there is one in there for you and Eddie as well."

"Thank you." Jamie answered with a smile and another handshake.

"You're welcome." Derek answered with smile as well.

"Hey do you mind if we get a picture with you two?" Eddie asked.

"Sure." Derek and Hannah answered with a smile. The crewman took Eddie and Jamie's phone and took the pictures. Jamie texted the picture to Derek for them as well.

As they waved good bye as the boat turned towards shore, Jamie put his arm around his wife. "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome babe. I remembered you talking about going a couple games with Pop and your Dad after 9/11 when they were honored by the Yankees." Eddie replied with a smile and a kiss of the cheek. "I had fun."

"So did I." Jamie answered with a smile matching his wife's.

A half a hour later, as Jamie was laying in bed looking at the ball with a smile on his face when he heard the bathroom door open. "Babe, I can't believe I got to meet the Captain of the Yankees. I'll have to do something really nice for you and your mom at Christmas."

"Well you can start by repaying me now." Eddie said chuckling.

Jamie turned to his wife and he stared in amazement at his wife who was wearing a sheer black lingerie. He set the ball back in the bag and sat up in bed. "Well its never too early to start the payment plan towards Christmas."

Eddie smiled and slid into bed as Jamie cut the lights to the bedroom.

 **Additional note: Last update the family hears about the stories from the honeymoon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is the final update to the honeymoon stories. I hope everyone has enjoyed the story as much as I have written it. I will post the first installment of my new blood bloods story this week. Hope you enjoyed this. Thank you all for the read and reviews.**

 **Back to grind**

 **Frank and Henry's House**

 **Brooklyn, New York**

Jamie and Eddie walked up the setups and into the kitchen where the family was putting the finishing touches on dinner before they would eat. Henry looked up at the couple coming in. "There they are. We were getting worried."

"Yeah, what happen you two?" Danny said smiling at his brother and his sister in law as they shut the door behind them. "Did you two get a little…."

"DANNY." Linda said scolding her husband with a smile as she came into the kitchen. "You two do look good though. How was the trip?"

"Really good. We saw the rainforest, did some shopping, swam at the beach, and zipped line." Eddie stated with a smile on her face. "Met a interesting couple for dinner."

"Yeah who was that?" Danny asked as he began to bring the salad dressing out of the refrigerator and take out of the kitchen.

"Oh just the Captain." Jamie answered with a smile on his face.

Danny chuckled as he walked out of the kitchen. "The Captain. What Captain? The only Captain I heard of that would be down that way is Derek…"

Danny turned around and came back into the kitchen. "You met Derek Jeter?"

"Yeah, the Captain." Eddie replied with a smirk on her face.

"All time Yankee great, first ballet hall of famer?" Henry asked now in shock.

Erin looked at her brother and sister in law. "Married to a sports illustrated swim suit model Hannah Davis?"

"Who is really nice as well." Jamie answered with a smile on his face as he put his arm around Eddie and handed over his phone to the family.

Andrew Parker, Erin's boyfriend and doctor walked into the kitchen. "Hey you two welcome back. What's everyone staring at?"

"Just Jamie and Eddie posing with Derek Jeter and his wife on the back of their yacht." Erin answered as she handed over the phone to him.

Andrew took the phone and smiled at that. "Oh they look good. Nice people."

"Wait how do you know them?" Henry asked as he turned in shock to Andrew.

"They came to Kuwait to visit one of the bases, and we were passing through." Andrew replied getting two beers out of the fridge and opening them. "We got a chance to meet them. Very nice and polite and appreciative of what we do."

Andrew, Eddie and Jamie chuckled at the looks that everyone was giving them as Frank came into the kitchen. He smiled at the sight. "Why is everyone but Andrew, Eddie and Jamie standing around with their mouths open?"

"Did you know your son and his bride met with a Yankee great on their honeymoon?" Henry asked Frank who walked over and took the beer out of Andrew's hand.

"I heard about that yeah." Frank answered with a smile on his face. Frank then turned to Eddie and Jamie. "Oh by the way, Derek, Hannah, and the Steinbrenner's want to know if you can schedule a day off for opening day."

Danny looked at Frank and saw the smile. "How did you hear about that this?"

"I'm the police commissioner, I know everything." Frank answered with a smile as he sipped his beer. He walked towards the dining room. "Plus we have a standing meeting with all professional sports teams to go over safety and security procedures during the course of the week. Come on, Eddie and Jamie have the graveyard shift. We should eat, and the roast is getting cold."

"Well I think it is great." Linda said picking up a couple side dishes and walking out towards the dining room.

"So do I." Erin answered as well carrying the bread and butter with her.

"Can't believe my little brother got to meet a Yankee great." Danny said with a smile on his face as he walked in carrying the wine with them. "Most famous man I met, was that actor from the movie who rode with me and Baez for a couple days."

Jamie shook his head as they followed Andrew as he walked towards the table. He turned to his wife. "I wonder how Danny will react when Sean and Jack get the baseball, and I show them ours as well."

"I can guess his reaction." Eddie answered with a smile on her face. "He'll probably go through the ceiling.

Eddie was spot on with her reaction when the baseballs were produced.


End file.
